Waiting for him
by Project 66
Summary: Sequel to Two Minutes After Xion is announced pregnant, everything goes downhill from there. With secrets about where Roxas and Xion came from being revealed, Roxas has no choice but to reunite with Sora in order for Xion to be safe. 8 months down the road, Xion finds out and must accept her child not having a father. Can she do it? Or is the pain too much for her to bear?
1. Chapter 1

**So people wanted a sequel to "Two Minutes" and although this is a very slow chapter (in my opinion), I decided to start it this way. I put a little bit of the ending to the "Two Minutes" and the rest takes place a couple days after. It's told from Roxas's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts *sobs***

* * *

_At the end of "Two Minutes"_

_"I love you."_

_He kissed my forehead, causing me to open my eyes and look for a reaction. There was no need to say that us Nobodies don't know what 'love' is – that it's just a foreign concept to us and we'll never understand. But right then and there, we both knew that statement was wrong. We proved to all the Nobodies that we _do_ have hearts, that we _can_ feel, that we _have_ emotions. Although we are empty shells with memories, we are able to re-learn and re-create the feelings we've lost. We just need someone to help us._

_Looking at Roxas, I knew he was the one that helped me see through the fog that's clouded my feelings and thoughts. He helped me fly through and past the fog to a whole other world. He's taken me somewhere I don't want to leave. He's given me a purpose in life – something the Organization never gave me. Something no one will understand._

_He pushed back the hair that threatened to fall in my face and lose site of him. I memorized every little feature of his face so I could see him with my eyes closed, although the picture was never as good as the real thing._

_I began to wonder what he was thinking about. What was hidden behind those baby blue eyes? Was he curious about our future? How far had he thought ahead? What were we going to do tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Nine months from now?_

_And so I closed my eyes that filled with questions about what Roxas was going to do. His new image in my mind formed, just the two of us. After confessing a love I now know I posses, I felt a finger trace my cheekbone. Child-like lips greeted mine like seeing a friend after a long time. A finishing kiss to meet the night. A good-bye kiss for the day and a welcome for what is yet to come._

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

I grunted as I ran my Keyblade through another Heartless. I stood up, satisfied with how the mission was going. I had defeated a record number of Heartless and the day wasn't even half over.

I was stationed in Twilight Town and with some heavy persuading, Saïx let Xion come too. I had told her that I wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure nothing bad happened to her. While she was on the same mission, it would allow me to see how well she would do on her own mission. I'd rather her collapse here and know her limits than for her to collapse somewhere I couldn't get to immediately.

As I fought my way through the Heartless, I lost sight in the scenery around me, the buildings in the Station Heights seemed to drop and the only thing I was worried about was getting rid of the Heartless. I was trained to focus on only getting yourself out of a tough situation, others would have to fend for themselves if it came down to it.

A pitiful scream could be heard from behind me and I re-entered reality. I whirled around, afraid for who screamed.

"Xion!" I called, not finding her anywhere. This was the first time she was on a mission since she found out that she was in fact pregnant. If something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself. I froze, listening for her.

"Help!" I heard her scream. I took off in the direction of her voice, nothing else mattering anymore. I knew the streets of Twilight Town fairly well and navigated through the Tram Common with ease, making my way towards Xion. She wasn't too far away, but time seemed to slow down.

The closer I got to her, the more Heartless seemed to be appearing. With an easy swing of my Keyblade, they were destroyed, leaving behind a pink heart that flew into the sky. I ran faster, trying to get to her quicker, but it was useless, there were too many Heartless.

"Xion?! Where are you?" I had started to forget where her scream hand come from, fighting through an endless sea of Heartless.

"Where are these things coming from?" I asked myself. The streets had never been so full before. My mind began to think that maybe they were all coming from a larger Heartless. My fear was that Xion had found that.

"Xion!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, my voice cracking. A small groan escape somewhere, but it was enough for me to hear. "Hold on!"

I ran around a building, my eyes locking onto a cluster of Heartless that seemed to have been covering a small body.

"Xion," I breathed, relieved to have found her. My stare hardened as I saw she was still in danger. I rushed over to her, clearing any Heartless that got between us. For every Heartless that seemed to appear, two more seemed to sprout.

Eventually, I was by her side, but because we were in the open, stopping to help her wouldn't be productive. I scooped her into my arms after dismissing my Keyblade and found an open space with no Heartless in it. I recognized the as where a lot of people got rid of their garbage.

Breathing hard I placed Xion carefully on the ground, looking over her wounds. I sucked in my breath as I saw hundreds of scratching across her body, tearing through her clothes.

"Xion," my voice wavered, "Xion, you need to stay strong."

I began to search my coat frantically for any potions, but was angered to find none. I began to search Xion for any and was relieved to find one potion. It was small, but it would work for now.

I brought her closer to me, hating myself for the damage that was done. I shouldn't have turned my back, let her even come out on a mission. She was two people now. I had to start thinking about how I could protect her more, I had to start worrying about two people.

I took her head in my hands and rested it gently in my lap. I titled her head back and began to give her the potion. Slowly, I saw her slow, uneven breath turn normal.

She coughed and I helped her to sit up.

"Roxas?" she asked, her eyes squinting, looking at me. Tears started to fill in her eyes and I started to hate myself even more. I was supposed to protect her, but I left her all alone. I promised I would be with her, always, but I broke that promise.

I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to my body, protecting her for sure. I made a silent promise to myself that I would do anything to protect her, no matter what happened to me, she would come out on top.

"I was so scared," she whispered through her sobs, "Why did you leave me?"

"I'm so sorry," I said, meaning it, "I'm sorry." Those were the only things I could say. She was out of my sights and anything could have happened. I tried not to think of the worse, but that was my punishment.

I closed my eyes and held her closer, repeating the words over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

We stayed like that for a while, me repeating those two words over and over with her quiet tears falling. I rocked us back and forth, rubbing her back in rhythm. I put my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes tightly, wanting to go back in time, to prevent this from happening.

"Roxas, Xion," a voice interrupted my apologizes. I stopped moving.

I opened my eyes and looked over to find Axel. I was sightly happy that it was someone I could trust that saw me and Xion.

"You guys need to come back to the castle," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Right, we were probably out for most of the day - way longer than we should be.

I began to stand up, taking Xion with me. She stood slightly off balanced, using me to balance herself. I decided that it wouldn't be best if she walked, so I scooped her up into my arms.

I looked over her face to make sure she was in pain. Her face scrunched slightly, but she knew that she could endure the pain. She looked into my eyes, her eyes going from painful to worrisome. She raised a hand and as she retracted it, I was shocked to find it wet. She wiped away the rest of my tears and held my face.

I took a step, making my way towards Axel, but after that first step, I collapsed, falling to my knees. I tried to slow down my fall to prevent Xion from getting hurt.

"Roxas, don't run yourself dry, I'll take Xion," Axel said, rushing over to take Xion.

"No," I breathed, exhausted from all the Heartless I battled, "I- I can do it."

I shakily took a step up to stand up, collapsed again. I closed my eyes in frustration. I was so weak!

Axel went down and picked Xion up, "I don't want to have to take both of you back to the castle."

I began to pick myself up off the ground, using the wall for support. Axel had already started towards the portal and I followed shortly behind, walking with a slight limp I didn't bother to hide. I rubbed my arm and focused on the ground. I couldn't face everyone, but luckily there was no one around.

Once we were back in the castle, Axel began to take Xion back to her room.

"Wait, Axel," I choked out, putting my hand against the wall for support, "She goes to my room."

Axel looked me over, seeing how much I was struggling to even speak. He tried to decide if having Xion in my room was a good thing or not, but didn't argue.

"I'll come back to get you after Xion," he called as he changed courses back to my room.

I was breathing harder, trying to catch my breath. What the hell is wrong with me? I asked myself. How can I protect Xion if I can't even protect myself. I tried to take a step forward, but fell to my knees, unable to go any further. I stayed there, waiting for Axel to come back.

Axel returned soon after. He bent down and carried me in the same manner as Xion. I didn't protest, I was too weak.

"Am I pathetic?" I asked him softly as we made our way to my room. Axel scoffed.

"You are the least pathetic person I've ever met," Axel said seriously.

"Then why do I feel so pathetic?" I asked, "I can't even protect her."

I squinted ahead, watching the scenery go by.

"You just need time," Axel said, fighting for words of comfort, "Xion is a strong person who doesn't always need help. But when she does, she knows you'll be there."

I closed my eyes and let that soak in.

I felt the body of Axel leave and the comfort of my bed beneath me. I opened my eyes. A new body was present next to me, Xion. I looked up to Axel and mouthed, _'Thank you.'_

He winked and left, shutting the door behind him.

I turned myself onto my side, looking at Xion. She laid on her back, her face grimacing from pain that she had suffered. I decided that I couldn't leave her like this for the night.

I got up, ignoring the pain that was everywhere. I walked slowly over to my closet, each step threatening to make me fall. I looked over the closet that no longer only housed my clothes, but some of Xion's as well.

I found her shorts and a tank top in matching black colors. I retraced my steps to the bed and placed them gently at the end of Xion. I left the room and made my way to the bathroom. Inside, I found a bucket and washcloth. I filled the bucket with hot water. Not hot enough to burn, but hot enough to enjoy.

Leaving the bathroom, I made sure no one around before entering my room. Xion had been spending countless nights in my room, an established rule that we constantly broke. I kept her spendings as secretive as possible. So far, it had been working since no one checks the bedrooms at night.

I looked over Xion again, leaning over her body. She was so broken and ripped, it was painful to look at. However, I made sure I looked her over thoroughly so I know that this was my fault.

I kneeled down to begin my work after feeling sorry for myself. I started by gently unzipping her coat, revealing her bra. I took out both arms from the sleeves without her stirring. I then leaned her forward to remove her coat from underneath her. I placed in a corner, reminding myself to dispose of it whenever I had the time.

I then began my work on cleaning her wounds, which were a lot more than I thought. I dipped the cloth into the bucket and gently wiped her body. I started his her arms, slowly moving closer to her chest and then down to her stomach. Around the stomach caused me slow down even slower than I was going. I thoroughly checked for any deep cuts and was relieved to find none.

Cleaning the upper part of her body over, I pulled the black t-shirt over her, careful not to wake her. She didn't even moan.

I continued by pulling off her boots, which miraculously were in good condition. I smiled, she always loved to clean her boots. She would spend a half hour on each, just making sure they were pristine. I worked on getting her pants off, undoing the belt, button and zipper. After everything was loose, I slipped them off and place them with the coat.

I tried not to stare at Xion in her underwear. I could feel my checks burn as I remembered what had happened not two weeks ago. I shook my head and returned to my sitting position.

I got my trusty washcloth again and worked on her legs, starting at the bottom and working my way up. I opened her legs to get the insides of her thighs, but she woke up, startled.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, raising herself from the pillow. I raised my hands in defense.

"I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear that from you anymore." I looked down at my hands.

"I was trying to help you. You were covered with scratches, I didn't want anything to get infected."

She laid back down and I continued to work. I begun cleaning the insides of her thighs, not finished from before. She fidgeted underneath the cloth.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said softly. She nodded. I moved slower, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. I finished soon after and put on her shorts.

"Thanks," she whispered. I smiled and dipped the cloth into the water one last time.

"I'm not done yet."

I moved closer to her face so that I was right next to her. I moved her hair out of the way and dragged the cloth down the side of her face.

She watched my face, looking for something. I tried to think of something to say to her, but the only thing that kept coming to mind was 'I'm sorry.'

"Don't say it," she said. I cocked my head, not sure by what she meant, "I don't want to hear 'I'm sorry' anymore. I can see it in your eyes."

My gaze dropped and I stopped working, "But I am Xion. This is the second time I couldn't protect you, this time was far worse than before."

She shook her head and I continued my work, "It's not your fault."

"But it is," I insisted, "If I can't protect you, how can I protect the child? I'm so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Why didn't I stay with you?"

I threw the cloth into the bucket, finished fixing Xion and brought my hands into my eyes, frustrated.

A hand gripped my wrist and I looked over my hands to see Xion's eyes filled with determination.

"You are not stupid," she said, a hint of anger in her voice, "You did your best to protect me. You're not worthless, Roxas. Soon I'll be back on my feet and we can forget about this."

I got up and rested near Xion, careful not to touch her in case it would pain her.

Looking up at the ceiling, I said, "You might forget about this, but I won't."

"You shouldn't worry about too much, it makes _me_ worried and stress isn't good for the baby." She turned over and kissed my check gently.

"You're right," I said and sighed, "I love you."

I heard her mumble a response and I began to close my eyes, sleep finally taking over me. As I was about to enter the dream word, a last thought creeped into my mind; what if my best, wasn't good enough?

* * *

**I was soooo happy that I managed to cough up nearly 3k words for the first chapter. I wrote this at, like 12 last night, hoping to finish it and post it. I wanted to update this story on Wednesdays, but I was too late. Damn. :/**

**Regardless, let me know what you think of the story so far, I have big pieces of it planned out so far, but as to how to get there, I have no idea :D**

**Hopefully, I didn't mess up too much (grammar wise) in this chapter!**

**Please review~**

**Project 66**


	2. Chapter 2

***Yawns and stretches* Has it been four months already since my last update? Whew, and I thought time was slipping away ;) I give my most humble apologizes. In all seriousness, as I writer I really shouldn't wait forever to update and hope it gets done.**

**I present you: Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts *sobs***

* * *

My first mission alone was a month after I told Roxas about my pregnancy.

He summoned a portal and I followed him mindlessly through it, unaware of the looming Saïx figure that stood a few feet away.

"Where are you going?" I heard the cold voice of Saïx call to me. I froze, causing Roxas to stop as well. Saïx had a way of always creeping up behind you and it always made me jump

"The mission," I replied loosely.

"Roxas doesn't need your help on today's mission; I have a specific mission just for you today," His stern expression stared down at me.

I gave Roxas a small 'help me' look. He chuckled lightly and mouthed "Good luck", letting the portal close around him.

That cute little jerk. Now I was alone with Saïx. I walked over to my inevitable doom.

"You seemed to have formed a strong alliance with Roxas. A strong attraction, I'd say," I nodded hesitantly, "Well here in the Organization, you cannot have such pitiful relationships. No one is allies here. I'm putting an end to this game you've been playing. From here on out, you and Roxas work separately."

What? I was about to protest, but Saïx gave me no time to do so.

"Today, you will be dealing with the Heartless that have piled up in Twilight Town. I don't want to hear any complaints. You're only allowed to come back if you've finished."

He walked away, leaving me alone.

All the Heartless? That sounded a BIT extensive to me, especially because it was my first mission alone in a while. I shook my head, I knew he didn't care about that though.

I started mentally preparing myself for the hours and hours of work that lie ahead. Images of swarms of Heartless clouded my mind. I stifled a groan. Nobody had been to Twilight Town since I was attacked there. The swarm of Heatless in my mind grew to thousands.

Subconsciously summoning a portal, I began to walk towards it, knowing it lead to my desired destination. Taking a deep breath, I walked in, awaiting a very tiring some day.

I looked around, surveying the amount of work that was yet to come. I was surprised to find little to no Heartless. With a quick swing of my Keyblade, a couple jumps and dodges, the Heartless were gone.

However, there was something in the air that prevented me from becoming overly satisfied with my work. Nonetheless, I was content with how the first mission was going. I made my way towards the portal I came through, thinking my work was done. Just as I was about to walk through, a loud crash echoed throughout the streets. Somewhere close.

My first mission alone and I thought it was going alright. So much for it going alright. A loud scream followed the crash. I sighed and closed the portal. Time with Roxas would just have to wait. I was sure he was already done with his mission, he didn't have to worry about me while he was doing his mission. I merely got in the way and prevented him from going as fast as he wanted to.

I rushed towards the noise, wanting to get this over with. The closer I got, the louder the screeching and crashing became. I hoped it was coming from some random kids playing around, but in the back of my mind, I knew that was wrong.

I stared in awe as I approached the monster. Nope, no kids horsing around. The monstrous beast stood a few feet away from me at Central Station. The Heartless took on the form of a lion, almost like the Nemean Lion I had heard of in Olympus Coliseum. Instead of being full of color, it was nearly pure glass, its insides blurred — thank goodness. I don't really want to be looking at the digestive track of a lion while I fought, thank you very much.

It stood about a foot taller than me, giving it the height advantage. Great, an enemy that is more powerful than me, that was fair. This was the mentality I always had when getting into a fight. My opponent always had the advantages, but that was just part of the challenge.

Breathing deeply, I summoned my Keybalde and charged towards the lion.

It had been a while since I had dealt with anything this big, so my skills were a little rusty. Charging at it head on definitely wasn't a good idea. It surely got its attention straight away. It turned away from the group of cowering kids it had been terrorizing and focused on me.

I raised my Keyblade as I got within range of him, but with an easy swat, I slide back ten feet. Dazed from the attack, I watched at the lion stalked me, enjoying the feeling of power he had over me.

I wasn't ready to give up so easily. I dug my weapon into the ground and prompted myself against it, helping me get up. Taking a breath, I positioned myself lower to the ground, ready for whatever the lion had to offer.

The lion growled as I got up, unamused and slightly annoyed I wasn't finished. I looked into his eyes, challenging him. His beady red eyes glared back at me, unblinking.

The lion bent down, it was getting ready to pounce. I watched his movements, waiting for him to tackled me. Tension filled the air, waiting for something to happen.

His haunches sprang up as he flew towards me. Luckily he was slower in the air than on the ground. I began to count. One, two three… On five, I ran forward towards him and slid as he landed where I was. Underneath his belly, I slashed my blade upwards. He rolled onto his back as I continued to slid. He laid there for a second and I thought that he was done.

My breaths were shallow and quick, adrenaline pumping through my body. I walked over to the lion, not seeing his chest rise or fall. I nodded to myself, confident that I could say this mission was complete. I began to walk away, not noticing the rising figure behind me.

A low growl was let out from where I thought the lion had died. I froze, fear spiking in me. Turning my head slightly, I was pinned to the ground before I could see what had made the growl, though I knew what it was.

Claws dug into my shoulders and I let out a wail. I could feel the blood trickling down my arms and I was pretty sure he pierced through my bones too. Now I was defenseless.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks at the sheer amount of pain I was in. I'm going to die. There's no stopping it now.

An eternity went by as I waited for the final blow. I held my breath, preparing for the pain that was yet to come. I let my eyelids close, taking in the scent of the world and the disgusting odor of my killer.

Suddenly there was a loud grunt and the claws released from my shoulders. My eyes shot opened and I gasped at the pain that shocked my body. I didn't dare move, knowing I would be in more pain if I tried to see what was going on.

"Xion!" I heard Roxas's heroic voice. I let out a small moan, letting him know I was still alive.

I could hear the pounding of the lion's feet on the ground and the careful steps of Roxas. Small clashes sounded as his key met the lion. Soon, the fight was over and I could hear the patter of Roxas's feet as he made his way over to me.

"Oh my…" He trailed off, "Xion, there's so much blood."

He knew he didn't have time to observe what injuries I withstood.

"Why does this always happen to you?" he asked quietly, his voice wavering. He slowly rolled me over, working slowly to make sure I was in the least amount of pain.

He gently put his arms between me and the ground and then brought me to his chest.

"Don't worry," he cooed, "I've got you."

He walked at a brisk pace, careful not to trip.

My arms went rigid. I didn't want to move them, knowing full well I would pass out from the pain. My body was burning up and sweat began to trickle down my face. My breathing was quick from all the fear.

"Roxas, I can't do this," I said suddenly, looking up to him. My eyebrows were furrowed and my eyes wide from fear. He looked down, his blue eyes showing concern.

"I can't keep getting hurt like this," I forced out, the pain beginning to build up.

"Xion, it wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was," I interrupted, "I depend too much on you and I can't. At some point in the future, we'll be separated and then what?"

"We'll never be separated," he said forcefully, "I won't have it."

I looked into his eyes, which stared straight ahead. An untold mystery lied within them. He face showed determination and it begun to scare me.

"You can't know that. We have to prepare for the worse and-"

"Where is all of this coming from?" His voice flooded with anger. I squinted my eyes, deciding to challenge that anger.

"Saïx is gonna rat me out as soon as I get back. After today, I'll be lucky he'll keep me in the Organization. I doubt he'd want me going on missions with you anytime soon," my eyes searched his face, but he didn't look convinced, "You know, I'm not yours to protect. I don't think I'm relying on you, I think you're relying on me."

Roxas went quiet after that, the only sound was his quick paced steps. He found the portal and walked through it with ease. He made his way to the sickbay, ignoring the shocked looks on the Organization member's faces.

Once we turned down an empty hallway, he looked down to me.

"We can still run away," he said softly, "That's still an option."

"And then what?" My eyes felt heavy and I began to close them, "What if the Organization catches us and do something to the baby? What then, Roxas?"

After that, I didn't hear what Roxas had to say. A familiar darkness engulfed me and I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**In spirit of National Writing Month (November) I'm going to attempt to write 50k words of fanfiction, cause I'm not too good with writing original stories. I figured this was going to be waaay easier (it will be). Regardless, I'm hoping, SO MUCH that I stay on track and nothing horrible pops up that I have to work on :/ No promises.**

**On this story, I'm having trouble coming up with a name for the baby (I'm horrible with names). So, I want any and ALL reviewers, readers, favoritors WHOEVER YOU ARE to leave a review with a name for the baby. It can be a girl or a boy's name. I figured I should get my readers into this cause fanfictions a community, you know? Why not talk with each other. Besides, if you guys don't choose a good name, I'll end up picking something simple like Daisy (and after reading the Great Gatsby, I don't want it to be Daisy) Help! :D**

**~Project 66**


End file.
